


Requiem for the Innocent (As They Fade Silently)

by DustyHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Harm to Children, Its just angust, Like many many dead people in here, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHeart/pseuds/DustyHeart
Summary: When Uchiha Itachi killed his entire Clan with the exception of his young brother Sasuke many lives are lost, ranging from innocent bystanders to would be traitors to the village. This is just a look at the innocent victims of that dreadful night.





	

His name was Ayato and at age 18 he had just been promoted to Tokujo Jounnin because of his amazing tracking ability, there was a little celebration in the Clan when that happened. He was the first to die, a sharp stroke in the carotid, and he left without any idea of what had happened.

His name was Jinta and he worked for the police, a middle-aged man who always had candy in his pockets to give to the kids. He was the one who first realized that something was wrong and also found the first body, but a kunai in the chest silenced him before he alerted anyone else.

Their names were Rangiku and Arata, elderly brothers who lived together after she became a widow in Third War and he lost both arms in the same battle, always smiling and the first to be called when nannies were needed. They died in the kitchen preparing dinner, they had no chance to defend themselves.

Her name was Mariko, and she was just a civilian, a young woman with no chakra control and low levels of it. She was the one who finally warned the others what was happening, she was able to scream and run before a clean stroke of the sword made her fall dead.

His name was Daiki and he was a two-war veteran besides having years of police service, one of the strongest of the Clan and respected in Konoha. He was the one who first went to combat, without fear despite his old age, but despite his efforts he eventually fell.

Her name was Momo and she was a chunnin about to try a promotion because of her genjutsu skills. She tried to throw illusions at him and take the younger ones to a safe place, but failed and her throat was cut.

Her name was Misaki and she had just become gennin, the first child he killed at the age of 11. She screamed and cried, but did not beg for her life, when the sword pierced her heart her last words were "Why?".

Their names were Rika and Keigo and they were married for three years, both working at Konoha Hospital and trying to have a child. They were trying to heal those who did not die on the spot and were attacked from behind.

His name was Hiro and he was still at the Academy, a little boy whose parents tried to save with all their might. He was hiding under his bed, hugging a teddy bear crying and calling for his mother, the sight of his blood on his hands forced him to stop to vomit.

His name was Yuri, and he had just become engaged to a civilian girl outside the Clan, a splendid sensor that was climbing fast in the police. He died in a fight he knew to be useless just to give others time to flee.

Her name was Satsuki and her 14-year-old birthday party had happened a week ago, in a few months she was going to try to become Chunnin and she certainly would. She died with two blows to the chest because at that time he was tired and his accuracy was beginning to worsen.

His name was Yamamoto and he was just a retired gentleman who in his youth had been one of the police commanders. He was one of those who fought the most and at one point even scratched his arm before he died.

Her name was Sayuri and she was only four, just a little girl sitting next to her parents' bodies crying and crying. She did not die by her hands because they were too shaken to hold any weapon effectively, he had to leave her for the other.

His name was Tetsuya and he was one of the most respected politicians of the clan, one of whom always preferred words to arms. He did not try to fight or flee, just stood and waited for the inevitable, but his eyes were defiant until the light went out of them.

Her name was Saori and she was 4 months pregnant, one of the clan's most skilled and active kunoichis even after she was married. She fought fiercely and even in her final moments, with tears in her eyes and hands protecting the child that would never be born, cursed his name and his existence.

Her name was Chikako and she had been retired for many years since a mission took the life of her two children and her own sanity. She laughed as the sword pierced her heart and was the only one to embrace death.

His name was Hiroki and he owned a bakery, always made a point of having his favorite type of dango available and treated him like a grandson. He cried when he saw him with his hands covered in innocent blood and the disappointment in his eyes crushed him.

His name was Youta and he had just gotten his first gennin team to train, it was his greatest pride and his greatest achievement. He died embracing a photo of the three and apologizing for not being able to keep his promises.

Her name was Tsubaki and she had a younger sister whom she loved with all her heart, lived for that girl. She was crying and screaming hugging that sister's body when he met her and somehow death was a relief to her.

Their names were Setsuko and Ryuu and they were newlyweds, the ceremony having been held less than a month. They died hand in hand, their last words were declarations of eternal love.

Their names were Riku and Naoki and they were twins attached to the point of being almost a single person, the whole Clan adored them. They died together, attacking him even though at that point all hope was already lost.

His name is Sasuke and he adored his big brother with all his heart, a little boy with a bright smile and a gentle soul who was eager to tell his parents how skillful he was with kunais. He survived that night with just a cut on his arm, or at least that's what everyone says but they're wrong, he did not survive, not in the way it really matters.

His name is Itachi and he was the prodigy and pride of his entire Clan, the hero of his younger brother and even other children of the clan. He is also a monster and a killer, he is responsible for the end of countless lives and countless futures; he is haunted every day and every night for what he did on that fateful date and no one hates him more than he does himself.

Their names are Itachi and Sasuke and they also died that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song Requiem for the Innocent from Radakka, so i just adapted a part of the lyrics.  
> Also! English is not my first language, so i am very sorry for any mistakes.  
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
